Futanari Froppy
by FOEJDNDISISNDNEJJWJSNEJEIENS
Summary: After a recent battle Froppy is turned into a futanari
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright early morning at U-A High, Students were all walking into the school building and behind them all was Tsuyu Asui, She was quite nervous because she has a secret she wouldn't tell anyone, She was now a futa. After a recent battle with a new villain with a magic quirk Asui was hit by a magic blast, at first she didn't notice what it did to her but after the fight she noticed the 12" cock between her legs, it was uncomfortable to say the least but she eventually found a way to deal with it. Asui walked into the doors of U-A slowly and nervously pulling down on her skirt, this was the first time she went to school after the battle so she wasn't sure if the skirt was long enough since there was nothing under that skirt other than her new cock. Once she to her classroom 1-A she was greeted by 2 of her friends, Ochaco Uraraka and Momo Yaoyorozu, "Good morning Asui" They both said "U-um good morning…" Tsuyu responded and went to sit down. Asui sat and when she did she realized that it was possible for the others to see her cock, however she realized that there was nothing she could do about it and all she could do was hope that no one looked. After class was over Tsuyu tried to go home as fast as she could but she was stopped by Mina Ashido, Asui was surprised "Um… Hello Mina" Tsuyu "Tsuyu please come with me" She grabbed Tsuyu's hand and basically dragged her to the bathroom "Why did we need to come in here?" Tsuyu asked while being dragged into a bathroom stall, Mina didn't respond and closed the stall door 'Oh shit did she see..?' Asui thought to herself as her question was quickly answered when Mina flipped up Tsuyu's skirt showing her flaccid dick. Tsuyu met Mina's eyes as she felt her dick start to grow. "I saw this when I walked into class this morning. You're pretty big even when you're not erect" Mina said as she smiled when it seemed like Asui's dick stopped growing "That's what I like to see.." Mina said. Tsuyu swallowed her own spit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is the end for now, I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Mina quickly put Tsuyu's cock in her mouth "Y-your mouth is very warm Mina" Tsuyu said but Mina didn't respond. Mina started deepthroating her, Tsuyu started breathing heavily "What is this feeling?" She asked quietly to herself as she was about to cum. Mina started going faster and Tsuyu grunted loudly as she came down Mina's throat, Mina didn't try to pull away until Tsuyu was finished. Once Tsuyu finished Mina pulled away "Um… Mina why did you do that?" Tsuyu asked still breathing heavily, "I… I don't know. When I saw your cock in class It felt like I was hypnotized" Mina said "I'm sorry mina" Tsuyu said pulling her skirt back down"Its fine Asui. I know you wouldn't do something like this on purpose" Mina smiled and walked out of the stall. Tsuyu went home thinking about what happened "She wasn't in control of herself? Why would seeing my dick hypnotize her?". Once Tsuyu got back home she went to take a shower, after she got in and washed herself she looked at her dick "What if I.." She stuck her tongue out and wrapped it around her dick, She moaned quietly and began to pump her dick. After pumping for at least 5 minutes she came and it got on the bathroom wall, She decided to taste her own cum. Tsuyu licked the cum off the wall "Its salty.." She said and got out of the shower. Tsuyu woke up in the middle of the night, she didn't know what time it was but she knew it was dark still, She looked up to see her blanket pitched up like a tent. She moved the blanket to see that her dick was hard "It happens even in my sleep?" She asked aloud to no one. Before she could really think she leaned up to her dick and started sucking it 'Why am I doing this?!' She thought, While sucking her dick she also wrapped her tongue around it as well. She gagged on it and tears started welling up in her eyes, After what must've been an hour Tsuyu finally came but she couldn't move her mouth away from her dick, it was like she was stuck until she finished cumming and swallowed all of it "W-what is wrong with me?" She said while coughing due to the thickness of the cum. She wiped her the tears out of her eyes and sighed "I need to go back to bed" She quickly laid back down and went to sleep.


End file.
